vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Corps of Discovery
Purpose International Earth corps for the exploration of space by warp drive ships. Patterned loosely as a love child of the Warp Drive Project and Starfleet as defined by Therilan and the Galan Database. Former Astronaut and Moon walker Steven Ashby has been picked as the first commander of the Corps of Discovery. The Corps of Discovery Academy is located on the Moon. President Russel has moved the Warp Drive Project into the Corps of Discovery. It is now considered a branch of the Corp. The Ane Confederation has supplied Earth with a dozen Falcon class cutters for local defense, the Solar Patrol. The cutters are being used to train the crews. A favoring of those with skill in teaching has been demonstrated in the crew selection process. It is noted that they had about 500% more qualified applicants than they had berths to fill. Unqualified applicants were not even counted. Once trained on the falcons the cadets move to the Challenger Class Cruisers and other vessels of Corps of Discovery. The first missions have been carried out. Contact with Alpha Centari has been made. Barnand's star has been surveyed and a totally new world discovered and is being explored. Organization The Corps of Discovery steering committee is the governing body of the organization. In addition to Human members their are Ane and Vulcans as well. Their operating document is based on the Charter of the Warp Drive Project and the principles of the Sentient Rights Agreement. The Ane and Vulcans are proving to be the morals of the organization. The Operating Staff is less political and organized on a quasi-military rank structure. *'Admiral of the Corps' -- Steven Ashby is the chief of staff. Currently the staff. The Charter calls for a staff of Joint Chiefs but the departments are not all there yet. *'Commander of the Solar Patrol' -- Admiral Edwin "Buzz" Eugene Aldrin, Jr. Human male from the USA second man on the Moon and recipient of what is called the "Julian treatment". He is a lot older than he looks. Member of the Joint Chiefs. *'Commander of Sciences' -- Freeman Dyson -- Another member of the Joint chiefs. *'Contact Office' -- Simon Daklander Handling aliens that visit Earth. Daklander is technically an employee of the USA Immigration and Naturalization Service. However he is so deep in the pocket of the CoD that it is going to get him fired one day. *'Security Office' -- Heinrich Mann Keeping people safe. (Starfleet Security) *'Public Relations:' -- Anthony Allion has been face for the Warp Frive Project and then the Corps of Discovery for some time now. Academy Training facility. Located on the Moon, out of reach of any single Nation. *''Renalan'' -- Commandant of the Academy The CoD has been funding Learning Centers on Earth in multiple nations. A better way of teaching primary and secondary education. They are in desperate need of all the highly educated people they can get. Surprisingly some people have a problem with this. Scout Service Look go see. Taking the ships and discovering the Galaxy. *''Susan Anderson'' -- Captain *''Spaulding Ashby'' -- Senior Captain *''Jeffery Christopher'' -- Colonel, USAF exchange. *''Pete Conrad'' -- Senior Captain *''Seelein'' -- Healer and magical support. The Solar Patrol Sol system defense, practical training in starship handleing. 12 Falcon class cutters. *''Dieislan'' Commodore ADF exchange officer CO ADF Rubicon Warp Drive Project Sciences. The research and development branch as well as science for what is discovered. as well as research and development of technologies released into the public domain. Freeman Dyson -- Director Scout Service Vessels =Ships= Basking Ray class Cruisers Dilithium Basking Ray class cruiser. Built in the El Nanth ship yards for the Corps of Discovery as the Ane Confederations first major contribution. *Advanced DiLithum design. WFl 8 Cruise, three light years a day. *Class 8 phasers, photon torpedoes and shields. CDSS Mitchel Paige Crew *CO: Capt. Susan Anderson ADF Nia SC-1 Crew *'CO:' Capt. Deviban CDSS Farsight Crew *'CO:' Capt. Jeffery Christopher Challenger Class Cruisers Challenger Class Cruiser The first warp drive ship built at Earth. Only three were built for the Corps of Discovery. Almost at once they have been relegated to second tier science work. *Science capacity - 50 -- Class 2 sensors. Tri-logic computers. Small crew. *Crew Comfort - 100 -- basic submarine. *Duration - 100 -- no replicators. Nuff said. *Medical facilities - 50 *Tactical maneuvering - 500 -- early effort a bit piggly for her size. *Strategic Speed - 76 -- WF 3 diLithium One light year in 13 days cruise. *Defense - 250 -- Class 5 shields, and not much staying power. *Offense - 250 -- Class 5 phasers with a lack of staying power. *Versatility - 200 -- small crew, simple sensors *Internal Security – 50. On the order of the science capacity. CDSS Michael J. Smith Crew *'CO:' Captain Jane Kenninger *'XO:' Sunita Williams *'Astro:' Pamela Gay *'CEng:' Lt. Peter Siebold -- A test pilot and Engineer, he was systems engineer on the Deke Slayton. CDSS Judith A. Resnik CDSS Ronald E. McNair Euphrates class Cruiser Euphrates class Cruiser. Magitomic rebuild. This large hulled ship has proven the queen of the fleet, and built in greater numbers than any Ane design except the Falcon class cutter. At 150% the mass of a Unity class ship and 300% of the power output, what was envisioned as a heavy transport/tug was refitted into a highly useful exploration cruiser. The large hanger bay and internal cargo spaces could be refitted in a multitude of ways. Some credit this ship with the modular design idea. In addition the ship could haul three fully loaded standard cargo pods. It is the direct ascendant of the Planet class ships. All ships are named for rivers in the Federation. *Science capacity 400 -- Class 8 sensors. Range 10 light years, Short range 1 light year. *Crew Comfort 300-- Nice military housing. *Duration 500 -- More stuff, go further *Medical facilities 800 -- More doctors and the ability to expand to hundreds of beds. *Tactical maneuvering 1000 -- Still not fast on her feet. *Strategic Speed 300 -- WF6 one light years a day, WF8 flank. *Defense 700 cl;ass 8 shields. *Offense 700 two petaclops torpedo turrets, photon torpedoes. Class 8 phasers. *Versatility 1000 -- Do everything go everywhere. *Internal Security 1000 CDSS Calaban Crew: Typical crew is 300: *'CO:' Captain Spaulding Ashby.-- male Human -- Living the dream. *'XO:' Commander Henry Flanders. -- male Human -- US Navy lateral transfer has done time on the Falcons. He is older than Spaulding. *'OPS:' Lt. Commander Stock -- male Vulcan -- Vulcan officer. One of the first. Typical Vulcan with a side of sociology as he observes the working of the ship. *'CS/T:' Lt Commander Ruth Heidelberg -- female Human -- Israeli expat. Former special forces she is tired of the local politics and wants to play in the larger world. *'CENG:' Lt Commander Montban ''-- male Aneilog -- ADF, an import engineer tasked with training engineers. Part of the Firstun Bond group *'CMO:Lt Commander Seelein -- female Leoman-- Spauidling's wife. An import from Greyhawke she has magical abilities as a Healer and Craft. *'''CSO: CS Dr. Stephen Hawking -- male Human -- Reputation made he is getting his feet wet in practical science for the first time, and glad he can. CDSS Murry II The Murry II is the Ane's first big contribution ot the Corps of Discovery. The Murry II was provided by the Ane History Scouts. They explain that it is for them an aging and no longer useful exploration cruiser they they have refit for the use of the Corps of Discovery. Locally she is a heavy hitter. Far better than any power around Earth has. A practical application of peace through superior firepower. Crew: Typical crew is 300: *'CO:' Captain Pete Conrad Old Lag given a new lease on life with the Julian treatment. CDSS Helen The Helen was created wholesale by Anthony from nothing and named for his Mother. His direct contribution to the Corps of Discovery. Locally she is a heavy hitter. Far better than any power around Earth has. A practical application of peace through superior firepower. Crew *'CO' Columbia Class Cruisers The second class of warp drive ship that will be built by Earth, The first has been completed and entered service. Earth needs better ships. The design has Ane input but so far the Vulcans have not had much design input. They have been invited to play. The ship is a marked improvement over the Challenger Class Cruiser. The Columbia features twice the crew space of the Challengers. And more crew comfort (but not much more). While duration has not been extended the increase in speed will result in better range. *Science capacity - 100 -- Class 4 sensors. Tri-logic computers. Small crew. *Crew Comfort - 150 -- nice submarine. *Duration - 200 -- no replicators. Nuff said. *Medical facilities - 80 *Tactical maneuvering - 700 -- getting better with the impulse drives. *Strategic Speed - 100 -- WF 5 diLithium One light year in 3 days cruise. *Defense - 250 -- Class 6 shields, and not much staying power. *Offense - 250 -- Class 6 phasers with a lack of staying power. *Versatility - 400 -- small crew, simple sensors *Internal Security – 100. On the order of the science capacity. CDSS Richard Douglas Husband Launched 2014 CDSS Kalpana Chawla Launched 2015 CDSS David M. Brown Launched 2016 CDSS Laurel Clark Launched 2016 CDSS Savanna ADF -- Launched 2015 Alvin Launched 2017 Endeavor Launched 2017 Columbia Launched 2017 Eagle Launched 2017 Constitution NASA -- Launched 2018 Atlantis Class The next generation about the same mass as the Euphrates class. A huge reach for the planet that has been building ship for a decade. Metal is bending they have yet to commission one. *CDSS Atlantis -- Under construction. One Off The Gadget The ADF warp runabout that got the whole thing started. CDSS Spirit of Kulad "The Beast" a Kulad built scout ship induced into the Corps of Discovery by its owner. It is already considered obsolete by Earth standards and used as an in system runabout. *DiHydrogen design WFh6 cruise, one light year in 10 days. *Class One disrupters, no shields, hull polarizing. Crew *CO CDSS Orion Flame A repaired Orion cutter from the attempted raid on Earth. CDSS Orion Wave A repaired Orion cutter from the attempted raid on Earth. Category:Groups Category:CoD Category:Space Category:Technology